Egoísmo
by Corazon De Piedra Verde
Summary: Si existe una palabra que describa a la perfección al Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, es precisamente esa: egoísmo.


_**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes -excepto unos cuantos- son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Solo la historia me pertenece.

_**Summary: **_Si existe una palabra que describa a la perfección al Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, es precisamente esa: egoísmo.

* * *

_**Egoísmo**_

_**.o.**_

El aire de la habitación se encuentra impregnado por un suave olor a incienso, relajante en cualquier otra situación. Con manos temblorosas, se coloca cuidadosamente el obi del kimono que Nanako tímidamente accedió a prestarle. Toma un pequeño broche recogiendo su largo cabello en un simple recogido; se observa rápidamente en el espejo que se encuentra en el cuarto y sin calzarse siquiera, corre por los largos y desolados pasillos del imponente palacio hasta toparse con las grandes puertas del Salón de Guerra.

Al abrirlas, el paisaje resulta desolador para sus ojos: el gran salón que siempre acoge al Lord del Oeste y a sus más fieles consejeros y guerreros, se haya ahora convertido en una enfermería improvisada, con la gran mayoría del ejército herido. Logra ver en el fondo a dos conocidos youkais: a su nana y a Hiroshi, General del ejército Imperial del Oeste, ayudando a un soldado a recostarse en uno de los muchos futones que se encuentran en el piso; por lo que camina rápida y desapercibidamente entre los heridos.

-¿Aquí es donde se encuentran los heridos más graves?- al parecer los dos estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la han escuchado llegar.

-Mi niña, ¿qué haces aquí?- en su mirada puede verse el descontento al observarla- Este no es lugar para ti, deberías regresar a tu habitación.

-Shiori, vengo a ayudar a los heridos. Muchos necesitan atención urgente y yo soy apta para brindárselas.

-Rin, deberías hacerle caso a Shiori, al amo no le gustará que…- la voz de Hiroshi trata de persuadirla, cuando una mueca de desconcierto y diversión aparece en su rostro repentinamente como si hubiese olvidado algo- perdone mis malos modales, quise decir…

-Está bien Hiroshi- una suave sonrisa tranquiliza al guerrero, indicándole que no se preocupe. Enseguida su voz se torna decidida- Pero no me iré de aquí hasta haber ayudado al último soldado.

- Te meterás en problemas.- Shiori la reprende con preocupación- ¿Te das cuenta de que estas actuando como una niña caprichosa?

-Shiori, tengo dieciocho años- pero al ver que no cederá ni un poco, su voz termina siendo un susurro suplicante- … por favor, nana.

La youkai, con un suspiro derrotado y un tanto nervioso, le contesta con una sonrisa-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Necesito que traigas todas las yerbas medicinales que puedas, agua y vendas- le contesta rápidamente con una sonrisa, correspondiendo a la de su nana.

-Enseguida regreso con todo lo que me has pedido. Hiroshi, por favor vigila que no se meta en problemas en mi ausencia.

-Despreocúpate, yo la cuidaré- contesta mientras la mujer da media vuelta para marcharse.

Un segundo después de marcharse Shiori, se escucha el rugido de un soldado a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-Hiroshi, acompáñeme por favor-ambos caminan rápidamente donde el guerrero se haya postrado en un futón blanco ahora casi teñido en su totalidad por la sangre de sus heridas, al parecer en un estado de delirio- Debe tener una o varias heridas muy profundas cerca del pecho, por la forma en que respira- la muchacha parece hablar consigo misma en un susurro preocupado

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- la voz del General también se escucha del mismo modo.

-Tenemos que quitarle la armadura con mucho cuidado, para poder revisarlo y empezar a curarlo- se acerca un poco para poder verlo de cerca, pero el General se adelanta un paso, impidiéndole acercarse más.

-Yo le quitaré la armadura, retroceda por favor- Se acerca rápidamente al soldado y con movimientos extremadamente rápidos, logra sacar la armadura sin lastimarlo gravemente. El gran agujero en esta, les da una idea del tamaño de la lesión- Por todos los Dioses…-exclama con verdadero asombro sin poder guardarlo para sí cuando logra verla. La herida es tan profunda, que ha sobrepasado el músculo.- Aun siendo youkai, la herida sigue siendo muy grave y tardará en sanar...- toma de nuevo la armadura, observándola detenidamente-… por lo que veo, fue veneno o ácido lo que traspasó el metal y causó la herida. Uno muy fuerte… es un milagro que no haya llegado al corazón.- Al escuchar eso, los ojos de la joven, siempre brillantes, se opacan ligeramente; hecho del cual el General no logra percatarse.

Se escuchan pasos apresurados acercándose, dejando ver a Shiori regresar con el encargo acompañada también de un pequeño youkai verde, que al reparar en la muchacha y en su infructuoso intento de esconderse disimuladamente, no tarda en replicar sumamente enojado.

-¡Mocosa insensata!, ¿pero qué demonios haces aquí?-todo esto lo dice casi a punta de gritos- ¿sabes lo que pasará si el Amo bonito se entera de esto?

-Señor Jaken, por favor baje la voz- se acuclilla para quedar a su altura y regañarlo suavemente cual niño pequeño- Si sigue haciéndolo, entonces si se percatará de mi ausencia- no logra ocultar una ligera mueca de disgusto al recordar la orden del Lord de permanecer la mayor parte del tiempo dentro del palacio (más específicamente en su habitación) hasta su regreso. Reparando en la presencia de Shiori, le agradece por las cosas que trajo e irguiéndose, camina hacia el lecho donde minutos antes estaba parada, seguida por esta última.

-Por Kami…-al igual que su esposo, no logra esconder su horror al observar la gran herida- mi niña, ¿estas segura de poder curarlo? Realmente se ve grave.

-Lo se nana, por eso debo darme prisa- se inca con cuidado al lado del soldado, posando su delicada mano en su frente ensangrentada- Tiene muy alta la temperatura… la herida debe haberse infectado.

-¿Y cómo quieres que no esté infectada? Estuvimos casi tres días en combate y quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo herido este pobre diablo antes de que lo encontraran–dice muy dado de sí mismo, ignorando las mirada escépticas al haber pronunciado _estuvimos_. Al ver la delicadeza con la que Rin toca su frente, vuelve a enojarse-¡y ya no lo toques!, que al Amo…

-Te juro sapo, que si no cierras la boca en este instante, te daré la peor paliza de tu vida- reclama una muy enojada Shiori.

-¿Tu? No seas ridícula mujer.-apunta su báculo hacia la muy divertida youkai- Estas hablando con el más fiel sirviente del Amo Sesshomaru, ¡tú no eres rival digna del Gran Jaken!

-Déjame discrepar en la parte de _Gran_…-no puede resistirse a provocarlo.

-¡Ahora si…!-pero una mirada de Hiroshi lo hizo desistir en el acto de seguir con la pelea verbal.

En cuanto se hace el silencio, los quejidos del youkai se hacen más fuertes y lastimeros. -¿Sabes cuál es su nombre, Hiroshi?- pregunta la joven en voz baja, mientras toma un puñado de plantas y las tritura hasta formas una pasta.

-Su nombre es Akinari. Forma parte del primer batallón del ejército Imperial…- responde, mientras la chica toma una de las vendas impregnadas con agua para limpiar la herida. Pero al momento que esta hace contacto con la piel del guerrero, él, segado por el casi insoportable dolor y sus instintos, arremete inconscientemente contra la joven mandándola de espaldas al suelo con un fuerte empujón. El movimiento fue tan repentino y veloz, que ni Shiori a sus espaldas o Hiroshi a su lado, pudo detenerlo.

-¡Rin!- la youkai grita con preocupación sin poder contenerse, mientras se agacha a ayudarla- ¿te lastimaste algo, cariño?- más sin embargo, ella delicadamente se zafa de sus brazos para gatear nuevamente junto al lecho.

-Estoy bien nana- responde entre pequeñas risas para cortar la creciente tensión- es normal que haya actuado así, no fue su culpa. Es un youkai después de todo- ella más que nadie ha presenciado cuando un youkai se deja guiar por sus instintos.- Desafortunadamente, creo que acabas de alertarlo- Esto, claro, lo dice refiriéndose al Amo del palacio. Shiori abre desmesuradamente los ojos, percatándose de su error. Por su culpa, posiblemente ha metido en problemas a su pequeña. Al percatarse de su expresión culpable, le dedica una sonrisa- No te preocupes, creo que fue un poco tonto de mi parte tratar de ocultárselo- Dirige su mirada nuevamente hacia el futón - Nana, Hiroshi; necesitaré que lo sostengan con fuerza. Desearía poder hacerlo sin causarle dolor, pero con la gravedad de la herida será imposible y lo más probable es que intente atacar de nuevo…-Los dos se miran y asienten. No les queda más remedio que obedecer, ella no abandonaría el lugar ni aunque trataran de obligarla.

Hiroshi se pone a la cabeza del futón, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y presionándolo con fuerza hacia abajo, al igual que lo hace su esposa con sus piernas. El pequeño youkai verde, a punto de un colapso nervioso, se coloca cerca de la chica, que ya ha comenzado a limpiar la herida nuevamente.

Potentes rugidos inundan el lugar, haciendo voltear a todo soldado en condiciones de hacerlo. A estas alturas, ya se han dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven dama, pero aun así el verla en el lugar no deja de impresionarlos.

El youkai se mueve incansablemente, tratando de zafar las manos que lo aprisionan fuertemente al futón. Los movimientos se tornan tan violentos, que la herida amenaza con sangrar copiosamente si no logran calmarlo. Rin también trata de mantenerlo quieto mientras le ha empezado a poner el ungüento que elaboró hace un rato.

-¡Hiroshi, sujétalo con más fuerza!- se deja escuchar por encima de los potentes gritos.

-¡Estoy tratando con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo detenerlo!- el aludido lucha contra los bruscos forcejeos. Después se dirige a su esposa- ¡No vayas a soltarlo Shiori!- le advierte.

-¡No te preocupes!- ella también tiene problemas con mantenerlo quieto.

De repente, las puertas del salón se abren para dejar ver a un soldado que con mirada un tanto desconcertada parece buscar con desesperación al alguien entre todo el alboroto. Cuando sus ojos se topan con la figura de Rin, sus ojos se abren con asombro y camina rápidamente para llegar a su encuentro.

-El Amo Sesshomaru requiere su presencia de inmediato.

-¡Dígale que no puedo ir en estos momentos, por favor!- sujeta con todas sus fuerzas el torso del Akinari.

-¡Mocosa, es mejor que desistas!- la regaña desesperadamente el viejo sapo- ¡mi Amo bonito te manda llamar, y si no vas enseguida, te meterás en muchos problemas!...- los ojos de Jaken y de los presentes se abren con un asombro rayando a lo ridículo, al observar como la muchacha ágilmente se coloca a horcajadas sobre el youkai y toma fuertemente su rostro entre sus manos.

-¡Akinari, escúchame!- trata de llamar su atención pero el sigue aullando con todas sus fuerzas, presa de un dolor agonizante- ¡Akinari! ¡Trataré de curarte, lo prometo, pero para eso necesito que reacciones y te tranquilices!- al ver que no logra capturar su atención, pone ambas manos sobre la herida y cerrando los ojos, se concentra poniendo su mente momentáneamente en blanco, rogándole a todos los Dioses que por favor funcione. De repente siente un calor casi imperceptible en sus manos, al igual que una punzada muy fuerte en la cabeza; pero aun así se reúsa a apartarse.

Las voces de quienes la rodean parecen lejanas, llamándola; mientras siente como poco a poco va perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y la realidad; así como la carne herida que se cierra poco a poco… y la sensación desaparece. De pronto, abre los ojos y se da cuenta que ya no se haya sobre Akinari, sino en las brazos de un muy preocupado Hiroshi.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-. Después de un momento de silencio y sin salir de su asombro inicial, logra articular palabra

-La verdad es, que no lo sé… esta es la primera vez que lo intento… ¿funcionó?

-Casi totalmente… es increíble… ¿usted se encuentra bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe- se suelta de los brazos del youkai para mantenerse de pie ella misma. Akinari se encuentra ahora despierto, y observa con desconcierto a su alrededor, ahora tranquilo. Al reparar en eso, ella se acerca lentamente- ¿te encuentras bien?

Al mirarla, rápidamente su semblante cambia de uno desconcertado a solemne- Perdóneme… no pude controlarme…

-Al fin te encuentras mejor, y eso es lo único que importa.

Inconscientemente, el youkai pone su mano sobre su pecho y al no sentir la herida, se revisa con asombro llevándose la sorpresa de que prácticamente se haya curado. Con todo el agradecimiento del que es capaz, toma la mano de joven y antes de caer dormido por el cansancio, le dirige unas últimas palabras:

-Muchas gracias… siempre estaré en deuda con usted…

Con un susurro suave, la dama le contesta con voz tierna -No… gracias a ti- y mientras ve como poco a poco cierra los ojos, le regala una sonrisa y un pequeño apretón para corroborarlo.

Sin borrar su sonrisa, voltea hacia el soldado que momentos antes apareció- Mi respuesta para el Lord sigue siendo la misma. En cuanto mis servicios no sean requeridos en este lugar iré a su encuentro…ahora me es imposible. ¿Se lo dirá?

Con solo un débil asentimiento, el todavía incrédulo guerrero abandona el salón antes las miradas de una estupefacta Shiori, un muy alterado Jaken y un muy impresionado ejército que, al ver como la joven y Hiroshi se disponen a atender a todo aquel que lo necesite, piensa con orgullo que sin duda es la humana más valiente que muy posiblemente hayan conocido en su vida… porque no todos son lo suficientemente valientes para negarse jamás a los deseos del Lord del Oeste.

Si… cada una de las heridas en sus cuerpos vale la pena, sin lugar a dudas.

…_**0…0...0...0...0...0...0...**_

Han pasado solo un par de horas, pero la cálida tarde de primavera ha sucumbido finalmente al estrellado cielo nocturno que ahora se extiende por todas las Tierras del Oeste. Rin, acabada su labor de enfermera, ahora se encuentra frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Lord Sesshomaru acostumbra pasar tiempo a solas cuando no quiere ser importunado.

Tomando aire suavemente, pide permiso para ingresar a la habitación. Por un momento solo obtiene como respuesta silencio, lo que la hace pensar que tal vez no se encuentra ahí después de todo; cuando una fría voz se escucha desde el interior de la habitación.

-Pasa, Rin.

Desliza suavemente la puerta y una vez dentro, la cierra sin siquiera darse vuelta. El lugar se encuentra levemente iluminado por la suave luz de las velas que danzan incansablemente para no sumir totalmente el lugar en tinieblas, iluminando al Daiyoukai que se encuentra de espaldas a ella inmutable, observando la luna llena que se cierne en la lejanía.

A su lado, sobre una pequeña mesa de madera, descansan Tenseiga y Bakusaiga, al igual que su estola y su armadura.

Con pasos rápidos, camina hasta quedar a un par de metros de distancia. Se coloca de rodillas en el suelo y con una profunda reverencia, le rinde inmediatamente sus respetos con voz solemne.

-Mi Lord… perdone mi demora.

Él, después de algunos momentos, rompe el silencio sin darle la cara.- Estas fuera de la habitación, aun cuando te ordené no abandonarla… espero escuchar la razón por la cual me has desobedecido y has tratado de engañarme de forma tan patética.

Ante estas palabras, se sienta correctamente logrando mirar solo su largo cabello plateado. Y de nuevo se pregunta así misma ¿Cómo llegó a pensar que el incienso de la habitación o el kimono prestado lo confundirían? Solo logró ofenderlo.

-Yo… quería ayudar a los soldados heridos.- coloca recatadamente las manos sobre su regazo- El tiempo que pasé en la aldea del señor Inuyasha lo dediqué al estudio de la herbolaria y la curación, con la anciana Kaede. Creí que era mi deber hacer algo por ellos.

Solo recibe silencio como respuesta a su explicación.

-Le pido por favor, me deje seguir ayudando a los soldados que se encuentran heridos en el Salón de Guerra y a los que también están por llegar en cualquier momento- su delicada voz pierde su familiaridad para volverse sumisa- Es lo único que pido.

-He sentido un poco de energía espiritual hace algunas horas. Exijo saber cómo has logrado hacerlo.

-Hiroshi también me hizo la misma pregunta,- una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios, orgullosa de si misma- pero me temo que no estoy muy segura de que fue lo que hice… esta es la primera vez que lo intento. Realmente es un milagro que haya podido curar una herida tan grave como la que logré sanar. Estaba a punto de empezar mi entrenamiento como sacerdotisa con la señora Kagome, cuando vine a vivir al palacio, hace casi un año.

-¿Estas consiente de que un humano que es capaz de utilizar energía espiritual y no logra controlarla, puede llegar incluso a morir?- la voz del Daiyoukai es demandante y más fría que nunca. _Una imprudente, eso es lo que es_. Voltea ligeramente el rostro por sobre su hombro, lo que le permite a la joven mirar el perfil de su mirada.

-No sería la primera vez que muriera, mi Lord- sus ojos pardos transmiten dulzura y sinceridad, al igual que su fina voz- Y si es por salvar la vida de los que amo, creo que valdría la pena.

El silencio después de esas palabras, es largo.

-Esos soldados han demostrado una ineptitud solo comparada con la del idiota de Inuyasha- regresa su mirada a la ventana- Todo aquel que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear a mi lado, merece la muerte y ningún tipo de compasión.- su voz denota un casi imperceptible toque de irritación.

-Pero ellos…

-Tienes prohibido a partir de este instante, ir al Salón de Guerra.-Al escuchar tan cruel dictamen de su parte, las palabras fluyen solas de su boca.

-¿Entonces quiere decir que si yo formara parte de su ejército, me dejaría morir?- le interroga con dolor y algo de molestia- Usted debería recordar que yo soy humana, y mucho más débil que cualquiera de ellos, incluso de cualquier hanyou… ¿me dejaría morir acaso?

Ante esto, el Lord por fin da media vuelta e increíblemente, su irritación ya no solo es perceptible en voz, sino también en su semblante siempre inescrutable. E increiblemente a pesar de eso, su mirada es tranquila y paciente-Cuidado con lo que dices Rin. Recuerda muy bien cuál es tu lugar y como debes comportarte.

-No me ha contestado aun, _Señor_ Sesshomaru- está claro que el haberle dicho _Señor_ está de más y ambos lo saben; al menos, claro, dicho de una forma tan grosera y despectiva. Su terquedad y su porte altanera, dignas características aprendidas de él mismo, están por rebasar los límites; por lo que decide terminar con eso de una vez alzando solo un poco la voz.

-Basta ya Rin.

Tiene razón, desafortunadamente está comportándose irracionalmente frente a él. Incapaz de retenerle la mirada a los orbes dorados, baja la mirada tímidamente dirigiéndola a cualquier otra parte. Cuando su mirada recae de casualidad en Bakusaiga, se percata de que esta se haya cubierta de sangre. Volteando a ver de nuevo al Lord que se encuentra de pie frente a ella observándola, se da cuenta de que el haori blanco que porta se encuentra ligeramente manchado de carmín, evaporando su molestia en un segundo. Aun cuando el obi dorado que cubre la mancha trate de ocultarlo.

-¿Le permitiría a Rin ver su herida?- su percepción y drástico cambio de ánimo sorprenden al Lord… sorpresa que solo es posible de ver en sus ojos por solo un segundo.

La observa fijamente un momento, para después caminar lentamente hacia una de las paredes de la habitación y sentarse relajadamente- Rin, haz lo que quieras.- su voz se escucha sin emoción alguna.

Ella se acerca lentamente hasta llegar junto a él y arrodillarse delicadamente en el suelo. Con torpeza, desamarra el obi de su cintura y abre el haori del Daiyoukai, exponiendo una herida que, si bien para un humano sería grave, para él es solo un rasguño. Un rasguño que no debería tener y que ese estúpido logro hacerle en un segundo ridículamente efímero. Por su parte, Rin saca un pañuelo de entre su kimono y limpia muy delicadamente la sangre de su piel.

-Dígame por favor si lo lastimo…-su mano es atrapada firmemente, lo que la obliga a enfrentarse de frente al imponente mononoke. Anticipando su tardío cambio de opinión, ella contesta rápidamente. -Por favor, no me niegue la oportunidad de ayudarlo…

-Mi herida sanará rápidamente, toda ayuda es innecesaria- con delicadeza, suelta la pequeña mano femenina, mientras la joven le regala una sonrisa rota.

-Lo sé, pero no importa…- en ese momento ha terminado de limpiar la herida.

La opresión en su pecho es cada vez mayor, pero ella no debe mostrar debilidad.

_Recuerda muy bien cuál es tu lugar…_

Inconscientemente recorre la herida con la punta de sus dedos mientras sus ojos se nublan.

-Ya ha pasado casi un mes- su voz siempre alegre y vivaz, llega a los oídos del Daiyoukai de forma pesarosa a través de los espesos mechones que se han corrido de su descuidado peinado, ocultando su rostro- Era de esperarse, ¿verdad? No muchos estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión mi Lord, en especial el General Takumi- aun así es incapaz de borrar su sonrisa afligida- Por mi culpa todo el Ejercito está herido, al igual que usted.- su tacto en el fuerte torso es como el tacto de una pluma- Tal vez Rin no debió dejarse llevar por su corazón y debió pensar en los demás… tal vez Rin no debió aceptar desposarse con el Amo Sesshomaru…

Un fiero agarre sobre su barbilla la hace alzar el rostro hacia uno que no muestra ni la más ínfima señal de sentimientos.

-Sabes que detesto que se me cuestione, ¿acaso lo haces?-Un ligero atisbo de carmín se deja ver de forma sutil en sus orbes dorados. El agarrase en su barbilla se torna ligeramente más fuerte, pero sin llegar a lastimarla… solo lo justo para que la joven por fin observe su mirada de hielo- Contesta.

… _por tu bien y el de todo lo que amas._

-Si…-esa es su simple respuesta y su sentencia.

De repente, los labios del Daiyoukai se estampan inclementes sobre los suyos. Con fuerza, sin delicadeza, _con debilidad_; queriendo doblegar ese maldito espíritu noble que tanto logró exasperarlo como nadie jamás pudo hacerlo.

¿Quién demonios se cree ella para cuestionarlo? Incluso después de tantos años, ¿cómo es posible que sea capaz de enfrentarlo de una manera tan descarada, sin siquiera amedrentarse ante su presencia?

Con una mano profundiza más el despiadado beso, deshaciendo lo poco que quedaba del descuidado peinado; dejando libre la sedosa cascada del color de la más oscura noche sin luna.

Sus colmillos ahora rasgan, hieren, profanan; dejando en su boca el sabor metálico de la sangre, pero eso no tiene importancia alguna para él.

_Yako ha sido nuevamente despertado. _

El olor natural a jazmines y lluvia que siempre expide su delicado cuerpo, se haya ahora eclipsado por el repugnante aroma a guerra, youkai y muerte. Negándose a seguir tocando tan vulgar prenda, baja el kimono hasta la altura de su pecho, exponiendo sus clavículas y hombros, erizando su blanca piel en el proceso.

_Rebajada por su vestimenta como si fuese otra de las tantas sirvientas del palacio._

Separándose de su boca, desliza una de sus manos hacia el punto exacto en donde su hombro y su cuello se hacen uno. Porque es precisamente ahí donde dejó su marca, la noche que la hizo suya…

_La noche en que la convirtió en la Gran Señora del Oeste y él sucumbió por segunda vez, ante una humana._

Si no fuera el frio youkai que es, el comentario que desató la vorágine le hubiera causado gracia… ¿en verdad cree que si se hubiera negado a sus deseos, él no la hubiese desposado? Indudablemente sigue siendo tan ingenua como cuando era una niña.

Él es Sesshomaru, hijo del Gran Inutaisho, y a él no se le niega nada. Absolutamente nada.

La siente temblar entre sus brazos siempre dispuesta, entregada. Con su dulzura, sus infantiles sonrisas, con su valentía e ingenuidad… a él y a todo aquel que este bajo su mando. Porque cuando ella se desposó con Lord Sesshomaru no solo lo hizo con el daiyoukai, sino con todas las Tierras del Oeste… ella le pertenece a todo aquel que la necesite y acuda a ella.

Obstinación, crueldad, egoísmo, frivolidad…

…_Egoismo_.

Si existe una palabra que describa al Gran Lord de la Tierras del Oeste es precisamente esa, el simple egoísmo.

Un débil quejido de dolor hace que con delicadeza y tomándola de los hombros, la separe de su cuerpo; para encontrarse con su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos brillantes y un delgado hilo carmesí que corre desde su rosado y pequeño labio inferior. Al percatarse de ello, ella delicadamente limpia su labio herido con sus dedos, para después lentamente acercarse y esconder el rostro en el pecho del youkai.

-Perdóneme mi Lord… mi comportamiento no ha sido el apropiado…-se aferra al haori abierto con fuerza. Él solo se mantiene en silencio, sin apartarla de su lado.

De repente, la puerta se abre ruidosamente, dejando pasar a un pequeño youkai sapo que, al haber irrumpido sin aviso, cae al suelo fuertemente a causa del jarrón que el Daiyoukai le arrojó por su impertinencia.

-¡Perdóneme Amo bonito!- parlotea rápidamente ya incorporado. Al notar a Rin, no puede dejar de abrir los ojos con asombro desmedido y observar fijamente su descuidada apariencia y la situación tan comprometedora en la que por primera vez ve a su amo; por lo que una mirada glacial le advierte que si no deja de hacerlo, puede llegar a costarle la vida- ¡Le ruego me disculpe de nuevo Amo Sesshomaru, pero han llegado más soldados heridos y nos preguntábamos si podríamos contar con la ayuda de la Señora para asistirlos!

Rin solo baja la mirada, incapaz de ir y desobedecer a su señor. No se permitirá volver a hacerlo. A su lado, el Lord la observa de reojo para después dirigir su mirada a cualquier lado menos ella.

Los segundos parecen pasar lentamente y el mononoke parece tener un debate interno del cual los presentes no logran darse cuenta

-Rin.- su mirada solo enfoca el varonil perfil del Daiyoukai- Ve.

Ella solamente niega suavemente- Usted lo ha dicho, mi Señor… no debo olvidar cual es mi lugar ahora. Y ese es donde mi Señor me ordene estar.

-Ve a la enfermería. Ahora.

Ella abre los ojos con asombro, para después regalarle una sonrisa- Gracias, mi Lord.

Acomodándose de nuevo el kimono, se levanta rápidamente para salir corriendo, recordando a la pequeña imperactiva que alguna vez fue- ¡Vamos Señor Jaken, no hay tiempo que perder!- lo arrastra al pasar junto a él tomándolo de uno de sus pequeños brazos, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Solo un segundo después, hace acto de presencia Hiroshi, que con una mal disimulada sonrisa entra a la habitación después de presentar los debidos respetos.

-En nombre de todos, le doy las gracias por dejar a nuestra Señora ayudarnos. Todos los soldados poco a poco se recuperaran gracias a sus cuidados y…

-Te ordeno vigilarla estrictamente. -lo interrumpe bruscamente, nuevamente de pie- Si vuelve a suceder un incidente similar, sácala inmediatamente de ahí y no le permitas volver bajo ningún motivo.

¿Cómo es que el amo ha sabido de ello? No tiene la menor idea. Aunque después de todo, el Lord siempre ha sido conocido por ser fríamente calculador.

-No dude en que protegeré a mi Señora como es debido- dice eso con vehemencia mientras una penetrante mirada lo observa, advirtiéndole- No se volverá a repetir… gracias nuevamente por permitirnos disponer de ella.

-Sandeces.-cierra lentamente su haori- Debería dejarlos morir a todos por su incompetencia.

-Esta lucha no ha sido nada fácil mi Lord –la voz de Hiroshi se deja oír un tanto apesadumbrada- No solo por el hecho de que fueron fuertes contendientes, sino porque dichos guerreros lucharon a nuestro lado tiempo atrás… es difícil cuando se combate contra aquellos que alguna vez fueron tus camaradas y con los cuales alguna vez compartiste los mismo ideales.

-La traición es algo que no tolero; y ellos sabían a quién estaban dándole la espalda, incluido Takumi-al pronunciar el nombre del General caído, deja escapar un casi imperceptible toque de desdén.

-Es una lástima que Takumi no haya querido ver lo que todos nosotros vimos en ella; ella es una mujer simplemente excepcional- su sonrisa es constancia de sus palabras.

-Como si su insignificante opinión alguna vez me hubiese importado- se dirige hacia la mesa tomando la armadura y la estola para colocársela nuevamente. Bakusaiga se encuentra de nuevo enfundada a él- Es por eso que su cabeza acabó en el filo de mi espada.- dándole la atención que le prestaría a Jaken, camina hacia la salida de la habitación.

-¿Mi Señora lo sabe ya?- pregunta Hiroshi.

-No tiene por qué enterarse- al llegar a la puerta, la voz preocupada del General lo detiene.

-Debería decirle. Afortunadamente no ha preguntado nada y nosotros no seremos quienes lo hagamos, pero Rin merece saber lo que ha pasado, mi Lord.

Se detiene de repente frente a la puerta dándose vuelta al escuchar eso último.

-¿Desde cuándo te he permitido referirte a ella de esa forma?- su tono es monótono, mas sin embargo el General, gracias a años de conocer al Daiyoukai, conoce la verdadera razón por la súbita pregunta.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi Lord.-la sonrisa de Hiroshi solo logra exasperarlo más- No volverá a ocurrir.

-Que así sea. Si vuelves a referirte a ella de forma tan libertina, no dudes en que le arrancaré la lengua con mis propias manos. -su mirada no transmite absolutamente nada, al contrario de la del General que destila paciencia y diversión-… insolente.

-Sesshomaru…

-Yo decidiré cuando sea el momento, por lo pronto, informa a todo aquel que este enterado que si llegan a abrir la boca, se atengan a las consecuencias.

Con un suspiro, el fiel siervo asiente –No dude que realizaré su petición en el acto.

Con un seco asentimiento, da nuevamente la vuelta y sale de la habitación, mientras Hiroshi ve como el orgullosos mononoke se dirige a los aposentos que comparte desde hace poco con su compañera…

"_Realmente es una pena que no hayas podido aceptarla Takumi, debo decir que en eso Sesshomaru tiene razón: fuiste un verdadero estúpido. –Al voltear hacia una de las paredes, más específicamente hacia un cuadro, la imagen sabia de Inutaisho se deja ver imponente, semejante a la de su primogénito; arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa triste- ¿Siempre tuviste razón, eh querido amigo?" _

Después de estar varios segundos de pie y perderse en sus memorias, recuerda la dura –y porque no decirlo, un poco infantil- orden del mononoke, para inmediatamente despedirse secreta y discretamente de la imagen de su casi hermano, dirigiendose por el mismo camino del Lord, esta vez con direccion hacia el Gran Salón.

* * *

**_DEDICADO A TSUKI NO YOUKAI. SIN DUDA ALGUNA, LA REINA DEL SESSHOMARU/RIN... SI ALGUNA VEZ LEES ESTO: GRACIAS POR INSPIRARME ;)_**

* * *

_Bueno, he aqui mi incursion en el maravilloso mundo de Inuyasha. Debo aclarar que, a lo mucho en toda mi vida he visto como 5 episodios de Inuyasha y la segunda pelicula -no he tenido tiempo de ver el anime completo TTwTT, pero lo poco que he visto me ha encantado ;)-, por lo cual se imaginaran que este ha sido sin duda el fic en que mas tiempo he invertido y el cual me ha dado uno que otro dolor de cabeza. Todo lo que se del mundo de Inuyasha, personalidades de los personajes, etc,etc,etc; lo se por los fic's que he leido y lo poco que he investigado por ahi xD, asi que si hay errores o inconsistencias les ruego me perdonen._

_Decidi escribirlo de mi pareja favorita dentro de este fandom: Sesshomaru y Rin. No lo se, hay algo de ellos dos que me gusta muchisimo. Tal vez sea la peculiar historia detras del youkai sumamente frio y la dulce nina guerfana. En lo personal, Sesshomaru es un personaje con un trasfondo realmente interesante: su caracter inmutable y sin corazon a simple vista, asi como su despresio por los humanos, siempre me ha gustado. Y si anadimos que ironicamente siempre lo acompana una nina humana que lo admira y estima sobremanera y que las pocas veces que este ha mostrado algun atisbo de sentimientos estos son dirigidos la mayoria de las veces hacia ella, pues hace que la imaginacion vuele muy lejos, mas especificamente hacia siete a os despues del final del anime, no les parece? xD_

_**Con respecto al One-Shot:** El fic transcurre, como dije, siete anos despues del final del anime. Cuando Rin viajaba con Sesshomaru, pienso yo que tenia siete anos, cuando pasan los tres anos despues de derrotar a Naraku y que ella se queda al cuidado de la anciana Kaede ella tiene diez y finalmente pasan otros siete anos hasta que ella llega a vivir al palacio con diescisiete, para a la fecha llevar un ano viviendo en el palacio y tener diesciocho. _

_La relacion entre ella y el Lord, en verdad me es muy complicada de explicar, asi que dejare que el fic hable por si mismo. Para mi siempre ha sido obvio -o al menos me gusta creer que es asi xD- que ellos dos acabarian juntos, muy a su peculiar manera. En este fic vemos a una Rin que ademas de estar comprometida con Sesshomaru, tambien lo esta con la gente que la rodea, porque esta en su naturaleza; al igual que esta en la de el ser estoico y un tanto egoista. He aqui la razon por la cual el fic se llame asi, pero ese egoismo se presente de una forma distinta en el dadas las nuevas circunstancias xD._

_Para mi, el fic tal cual es legible perfectamente y los cabos sueltos pueden ser llenados con un poco de imaginacion. Tengo pensado escribir una precuela de Egoismo, pero no se cuando. Tengo que organizar muy bien mis ideas porque no quiero demorarme un mes entero en terminar de escribirlo como con este, que imploraba por ser publicado de inmediato. Un oneshot o varios? quien sabe. Todo depende de la cantidad de inspiracion que me cargue a la hora de escribir nuevamente ;)_

_Ya para terminar, unas cuantas cosas:_

_1. Creo que es muy obvio que el asunto de la energia espiritual ha sido cosa mia, asi que no tengo ni idea de en que consiste, es mas, ni siquiera estoy segura del hecho de que Rin sea capaz de hacerla, pero es algo que ya habia pensado que quedaba bien asi que la inclui xD._

_ los que no lo sabian -como yo- Yako es el nombre de Sesshomaru en su forma original, es decir, cuando es un gran perro blanco. Y cuando dice que Yako ha sido liberado, creo que es obvio que no lo escribo en sentido literal, sino de forma figurativa._

_ si el momento cumbre fue muy corto, pero creo que era necesario poner otros hechos para conocer la vida que han llevado. Una de las razones por las cuales tengo pensado hacer la precuela._

_Ummm...creo que es todo. xD Cualquier duda, critica o sugerencia, no duden en hacermela llegar. Ahora estoy muerta de sueno y manana hay escuela TTwTT, asi que me despido, no sin antes **invitarlos a todos a leer mis otros fic de Chrno Crusade (mi fandom por excelencia ;D), Twilight y Oban Star Racers. **_


End file.
